Consoling Christine
by romulania
Summary: Uhura has arranged several disasterous dates for Christine Chapel. Now she tries to fix her up with the Doctor McCoy. What will happen on this date? This was inspired by The Fanfiction DoubleDate by PeekabooFang.
1. Chapter 1

Consoling Christine

Uhura has arranged several disasterous dates for Christine Chapel. Now she tries to fix her up with the doctor. But Dr. McCoy loves Uhura and Christine loves Spock. What will happen on this date? This was inspired by The Fanfiction DoubleDate by PeekabooFang. I love the idea of a Bones /Uhura pairing.

Prologue Aboard the Enterprise

"Doctor, By order of Starfleet Regulation Six Nineteen I hereby relinquish my command on the grounds that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the date and time in the ship's log."

Commander Spock after almost choking the life out of one James T. Kirk had just resigned his command. His shoulders slumping and his head bowed the commander headed for the turbolift. Uhura walked to the turbolift doors. Spock turned his head towards her and gave her a look of overwhelming grief before the turbolift doors closed behind him.

Standing next to Doctor McCoy, Nurse Christine Chapel had watched the scenes unfolding before her. She had come to the bridge with Ambassador Sarek, Spock's father. Both she and the ambassador had wanted Doctor McCoy to sign an order guaranteeing medical supplies for the surviviors of Vulcan. Christine and the Ambassador had made up the list. Both had remained on the bridge and had watched the drama of the past events.

Christine had wanted to beat the crap out of Kirk. She vowed to get even with him later. How could anybody speak to Commander Spock the way he had ? And after Spock had lost his planet and his mother? Christine had lost both of her parents in a Klingon attack on a pleasure planet a year ago. Her parents had gone on a much needed vacation and she had gone to the planet to meet them. After the planet had been attacked by Klingon warbirds, Christine had managed to get on a star ship with a few of the survivors. She had helped treat many of the wounded. Her parents had been rescued but they had died on board the ship. She had watched them die unable to save them. So she knew what Commander Spock was going through.

And why didn't Uhura go after him? She was his girlfriend. Christine knew that for a fact. She had seen them kissing when they left the turbolift after the Battle of Vulcan. Christine felt bad because she was infatuated with Spock and Uhura was her best friend. Spock was her friend too. She had worked with him in the Science lab because in addition to her nurse's training she had a master's in biochemistry. She also helped him run the chess club for Starfleet cadets.

She had to leave. " Dr. McCoy. I am heading for Sickbay." She managed to get the next turbolift. She left the medical supply list with one of the other nurses and directions to start preparing them. In Sickbay she spoke to the computer console. "Computer, locate Commander Spock."

"Commander Spock is in the transporter room," the computer voice replied.

Christine walked down the corridor to the transporter room. When she stepped inside her heart broke.

Spock was standing on the transporter platform next to the spot where is mother was to have materialized. She had been one of the medical officers present when Spock and the Vulcan elders had beamed aboard. His eyes were filled with anguish and his face was haunted just as they were on that day. For a moment she stared at him. Then he sensed her presence. He turned around and faced her.

"Nurse Chapel," Commander Spock asked, " did I not make it clear that I was to be left alone after I

relinquished command?" His voice quavered as he spoke belying his underlying emotional conflict.

"Yes, you did sir. But I was concerned for your well-being as a medical officer and as your friend." she replied taking refuge in her professional demeanor. She walked closer and stepped onto the platform facing him directly.

"As you can see, Nurse, I am quite well. Now honor my wishes for seclusion and leave." he commanded.

"I am afraid I cannot do that Commander. You should not be left alone in this state. It would not be logical. Please let me help. I know what it is like to lose a parent."

"Nurse Chapel I am very angry right now. I cannot let anyone see me this way. Please leave before I hurt you. I almost killed Mr. Kirk. I need to meditate in order to gain control."

"I am not afraid of your anger, Commander. And I wanted to stick Kirk with a hypo for what he said to you. I know you loved your mother very much. I loved my parents too. And when they died it opened a gaping wound. Only now the wound is beginning to close. So I know what it is to deal with that type of grief." She closed the steps between them and put her arms around him.

Spock's first instinct was to push her away but he was overcome by his grief and her gentle words. He put his arms around her waist and buried his head into her left shoulder. He cried silent tears while she stroked his back. After a few minutes he straightened up and stepped away from her. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

All at once his face resumed its normally poker expression. "Thank you, Nurse Chapel," he said cooly. "I believe you have helped me. Please do not tell anyone including Lieutenant Uhura about what happened here. I cannot let anyone know of my emotional instability. I believe you call that doctor-patient confidentiality, do you not?"

"Of course, commander. You have my word on that and you should not be afraid to express emotion. It is a part of you. Will you be all right now? If you need to talk about this you know where to find me sir."

"I will be all right nurse and if I need to talk to you I will let you know. I will see you in the science lab later. I may need your expertise then. Now please I need to get back to my meditations."

"All right I will leave you now, sir."Christine saluted Commander Spock and left the transporter room. Before she got to the corridor, she saw Ambassador Sarek standing in the doorway.

"Thank you for helping my son, Nurse. I will take over from here." Sarek told her.

"It is my job but I am honored, Ambassador. I grieve with thee. Please let me know how I can assist your people in any way. Now I must get back to Sickbay." She left Commander Spock with his father knowing the two would sort things out.

An hour later Commander Spock returned to the bridge. Then beamed aboard the Narada with Captain James T. Kirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Enterprise Nine Months Later

Nyota Uhura was happy with her life on the Enterprise. She loved exploring new worlds and running the communication department. She had good friends in Christine Chapel, Janice Rand, and Gaila. She was deeply unhappy about Christine though. Christine was the butt of many good natured jokes as far as romance. When it came to the opposite sex Christine was socially awkward. She had trouble making small talk and would often get tongue tied. She was also careful about making physical liasons with men. In fact it was rumored that she was still a virgin. Some of the more amorous officers aboard the Enterprise would often snicker about that. She also had her own select interests. She was great at chess and often played with Spock and Kirk. She could talk about any subject in science. Her favorite authors were Tolkien and Anne McCaffrey. She actually belonged to a science fiction/fantasy fan club and went to their conventions when she was not off planet. She was an expert in martial arts and liked to cook. She also sang in the Chorale with Sickbay she was an expert nurse and could often share barbed wits with McCoy. She had several male friends who treated her like a guy including Spock. But as far as romance was concerned she had not dated anyone seriously since the Enterprise began her five year mission.

There were two important reasons for this. One had to do with the fact that she was engaged until fairly recently and was carrying a torch for her fiance. Dr. Korby was a famous biochemist who was an expert in cloning procedures for Vulcanoid species and humanoid species. He was working for a Federation scientific facility on the planetoid Erebus. He did not like the fact that Christine wanted to join Starfleet so he decided to break up with her. On a holovideo, he had demanded the return of his ring. Christine sent it to him. She felt humiliated and naked without it. Christine decided that maybe she should start dating again. The second reason gave Uhura even more cause for concern. Christine was in love with Spock. Oh she tried to hide it. In fact when they were students she had confessed that Spock was her favorite professor. The nurse took advanced Vulcan so she could be with him. Christine told Uhura that he reminded her of Legolas the Elf from the Lord of the Rings. She even told Uhura that she fantasized about touching his pointed ears. Uhura did not tell her friend about her relationship with Spock. Spock had wanted to keep it a secret. Finally came the day that Uhura had gone into the turbolift with Spock to comfort him on the loss of Vulcan. When the doors of the turbolift had opened Uhura had been kissing Spock. Both had heard a surprised gasp and looked to find a mortified Christine staring at them. Christine had disappeared into Sickbay and would not talk to either one of them. But finally she buried her thoughts and tried to go on as if it never happened. She never mentioned the incident to Uhura and their friendship continued although it was more awkward then before.

Uhura really felt sorry for her friend. Christine was friendly with Spock but often would gaze at him adoringly without him being aware of it. It made Uhura feel awkward too. Sometimes she wanted to shake Christine. The woman was obviously making a fool of herself. So Uhura decided that the best thing she could do was help Christine find a new boyfriend. At first she encouraged Christine to find someone but Christine was too shy to get a man to ask her out. So Uhura arranged several double dates with some eligible bachelors on the ship and she and Spock chaperoneing on the dates. Most of the dates ended in complete disaster. The only man who had really liked Christine was Scotty the Chief Engineer. He had gone out with Christine a few times but broke up with her when the new ship's counselor arrived in the Enterprise. The new ship's counselor was a Hispanic half-Vulcan named T'Resa Franco. T'REsa had been raised on earth and had spent her vacations on Vulcan. T'Resa was also a cousin of Spock's. When Scotty saw her he was instantly smitten.

After that there were at least three awkward first dates. Some of the men just thought Christine was too nerdy. They got tired of her references to Tolkien and to science topics. Others were dismayed to find that she would not get physical. They were the ones who made fun of her. Finally the last date had been with Jim Kirk. Jim was irritated because she did not admire his sexiness but wanted to talk about the Away missions he had been on. He had actually told her she was a good nurse but that she was boring and no one wanted to date her. Christine had flung a drink in his face and had stomped out. Uhura berated her for assualting the Captain and Spock had warned Christine that she might face court martial charges for striking a superior officer. Kirk was generous though. He made her scrub the latrines in Sickbay for two weeks and did not mention the incident further. He even took out the reprimand he had put in her personnel file.

Uhura finally decided that it was time to get Christine to go out again. This time Uhura decided that Christine should go out with a colleague. Surely a doctor would find her interesting. There were only two doctors she thought of Doctor McCoy and Doctor M'Benga. Well she would try McCoy first.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two Setting Up the Date

Uhura was laying beside Spock in his quarters. She kissed him but his mind seemed far way. For Uhura it was sometimes hard being with Spock. She was a romantic vital woman and she always had to initiate contact. Spock seemed to be tired of her. He often would turn away. She tried nibbling on one of his pointed ears.

"Nyota, " Spock pleaded. "Please stop the physical contact. I am going on an important Away mission

tomorrow."

"Spock, you are always complaining. Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you. Come on please kiss me."

Spock kissed her lightly but Nyota had other matters in mind. She tried to slip her arms around his neck and probe her tongue between his lips. He responded but then withdrew his arms and turned away from her.

"Nyota, please I am tired. I need to sleep." Spock stated.

"Spock, what is wrong? Are you tired of me? I do not like the way our relationship is heading. You need to show me more affection. And we need to do things together more often. You spend too much time playing chess with Kirk and Christine."

"I am the chess master of the ship, Nyota. I have to spend time playing chess. And don't we go out? Aren't you always arranging these disasterous double dates with you, me, and Miss Chapel and some other guy?"

"Yes, Spock but that is not enough. We should spend some time on the holodeck or in the gym."

"All right , Nyota." Spock agreed. Spock did not like the holodeck and he preferred working out in the gym by himself but he had to do better with his relationship with Nyota. He tried to lie down to go to sleep.

"Oh, Spock another thing. I am going to arrange another double date for us with Christine and Dr. McCoy."

Spock quickly bolted and sat up. "Nyota, can't you let well enough alone? Miss Chapel was almost put in the brig after her last double date with Kirk. Now she will be with Dr. McCoy. I am sure he will criticize her more than Kirk did. This is a disaster in the making. Besides don't you think they see enough of each other at work?"

"Spock, they are both medical officers. Maybe they can discuss diseases or cures. They both have a lot in common. And he has taken her out for a drink once in a while."

"Nyota, McCoy sometimes makes fun of her when I meet with him and the Captain. He thinks she is a good nurse but he does not enjoy being with her. He sometimes takes her out for a drink because he pities her."

"Spock, Christine deserves to have some happiness in her life. My mind is made up. I am going to tell her about the date and I want you to talk to Dr. McCoy."

"Nyota, "Spock spoke tersely through thin lips, " I am not friends with the doctor, He is very exasperating and emotional. I will not be a party to this illogical arrangement."

"Spock, then do you want to talk with Christine at your next chess club meeting and I will talk to Dr. McCoy?"

The prospect of trying to talk to the gentle nurse about setting her up with a date was even more unsettling to Spock and Nyota knew it. Since the nurse's feelings were known to him

Spock had felt very awkward around her. "All right Nyota, " Spock agreed. "I will talk to Dr. McCoy."

Satisfied, Nyota kissed Spock one more time and turned over to fall asleep. Spock did not go to sleep. He was very unsettled. He did not like the idea of Christine Chapel suffering another rejection. It was just not fair. He knew what it was like to be different. She was smart and beautiful. Why could these ridiculous humans not see that? Spock was angry at himself for having such thoughts. I am in control of my emotions. He drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three Rebellion In Sickbay

Talos Ten was a Bolian colony. They were suffering from a Bolian flu pandemic. Enterprise hovered in orbit to bring down medical supplies and foodstuffs. Commander Spock and Nurse Chapel met with the colonists. Unfortunately the planet was attacked by two Klingon Birds of Prey. The community buildings of the colony were destroyed and 62 people were injured. One of them was Commander Spock. Christine treated him for his injuries and arranged transport aboard the Enterprise. Afterward the Enterprise engaged the warbirds in a brief battle and they fled.

Commander Spock was unconscious and suffering a chest wound when he was placed on a biobed in Sickbay. He regained consciousness later and found Nurse Chapel in the room staring at the readings above the biobed. She smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Spock?" she asked.

"I feel quite well nurse. In fact it is really not necessary for me to be here."

"What do you mean sir?" The nurse's tone sounded a little terse.

"I am going back to my quarters. I am quite sure that I can get more rest there and I will not be disturbed." Spock sat up and swung his legs over the bed. He stood up and started to walk forward. He was dressed in the blue coveralls normally given to male patients in Sickbay.

"You get your green behind back in that bed right now, you stubborn Vulcan. You are in no shape to leave Sickbay."

"Logically, there is nothing you can do to stop me. My species is quite daunting when it comes to physical strength. We are an even match for the Klingons." Anger radiated from the lucid black eyes.

The nurse fired back with a burst of her own. "For a logical Vulcan, you are acting completely illogical. It is not logical to leave Sickbay when you are recovering from a serious wound. You might start the bleeding again."

"Nurse Chapel I have no tolerance for your illogical arguments. I am going to my quarters." Spock stepped forward past the nurse and toppled to the floor.

Two strong arms grabbed him and stopped him from falling. Nurse Chapel then led him back to his bed. When she arranged the sheets over him and put the pillow in place behind his head she stood over him with her arms folded.

"I stopped you from falling unconscious between here and your quarters. You could have had a serious head injury. We do not need you to injure yourself further Commander."

"I suppose you are right nurse. Your arguments are logical. I am not going to thank you because you do not thank I do not like being imprisoned in Sickbay." Spock's voice sounded weary and his face showed signs of exhaustion.

"You need to sleep, Commander. You can do it on your own or I can give you the hypo."

"I can sleep on my own nurse."

"If you decide to get out of that bed again, I will stick the hypo in your Vulcan butt."

"Nurse, that will not be necessary and I would appreciate it if you did not make crude references to my anatomy. It is most disrespectful. In fact you are sounding too much like Dr. McCoy." Spock gave the nurse one last stern look and closed his eyes. He was soon asleep, his long lashes resting on the chiseled cheeks.

Christine shook her head. How did Uhura put up with him? He was the worst patient even if he was so vulnerably handsome. And she enjoyed arguing with him. His last warning and his stern look were kind of cute. She was not supposed to love him but god he made it so difficult.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four Dating Arrangements

Spock recovered from his injuries and returned to full duty a week later. The Enterprise would be arriving at Geneva Five a resort planet for shore leave within five days. Uhura has pressured Spock into talking with Dr. McCoy. The Doctor was in his office going through his biocomp files on his computer monitor when the half Vulcan walked in to see him.

"Well, Spock, this is the last place I would expect to see you come to on your own," the doctor quipped. "What can I do for you?"

"It is about Nurse Chapel, Doctor." the Vulcan replied tersely. McCoy could have sworn Spock looked a little nervous. The Vulcan's eyebrows raised up into his hairline.

"Now what did she do? She is one of the best nurses here and you are a difficult patient, Spock."

"This has nothing to do with her medical care or her job performance. She is an outstanding crewmember, Doctor. This has more to do with her personal life. Lieutenant Uhura wanted to know if you and Nurse Chapel would like to go on a double date with her and me."

The doctor laughed. "Are you joking Spock? Is this one of Jim's schemes? Nurse Chapel is one of the last women I want to date."

Spock's eyes narrowed and his voice spoke through clenched lips. "I can assure you Doctor that this is no joke. Lieutenant Uhura thinks that you and Nurse Chapel have a lot in common. She and Nurse Chapel are good friends. She wants Nurse Chapel to have a romantic relationship with someone. She feels that will make the nurse happy."

"Spock I see enough of that sad sack at work. She is a good nurse and she is a friend but I do not want to date her. She is too nerdy and her social skills are way off. She only talks about science and fantasy novels. A lot of the men on the ship are friends with her but most would not even consider dating her."

"Bones, Lieutenant Uhura is determined to have this date. It will only be for one night. I would be most indebted to you if you consent to go on this venture. And I am sure Uhura would be grateful to you too."

Somehow Spock knew how to press the right buttons. McCoy would do anything for Uhura. He loved her. At least this date would give the doctor a chance to talk to her.

"All right Spock I will go. I am only going as a friend though. I have no romantic interest in Christine Chapel. It might make her a little happier. She has been moping since her fiancee broke up with her. And I will find out some way that you can pay me back for this. I can think of other ways I would rather spend my time."

"Thank you, doctor." Spock turned on his heel and left.

When Uhura approached Christine she found that the nurse was loath to go on another date especially with a colleague.

"Are you out of your mind, Ny?" the nurse asked. "Leonard McCoy is the most unpleasant person aboard this ship. I put up with his taunts all day. I do not want to spend an evening with him. I go out for drinks with him once in a while to talk about my problems but I cannot think of him in a romantic way. He is just a friend although he is a good one."

"Chris, a friend is just what you need. Those other dates were disasters because you had no connection with the men involved. Maybe your friendship for for McCoy could really develop into something special. At least give it a chance. Spock and I are so happy. You are our good friend. We want you to be happy too."

"Spock cares about me too, Ny?"

"Of course he does. He always talks about what a good science researcher you are and he thinks you are a good chess player."

"All right I will go. It won't hurt to spend an evening with an old drinking buddy."

"Good. We will be arriving at Geneva Five in a few days. We will arrange the date then. And let's get you a new dress and change your hair style. McCoy won't know that it is really you."

"All right Ny. I will get something new when we arrive at the planet. It might be nice to go on a shopping trip."

Both women looked forward to their time together on Geneva Five. Christine was dreading the new date. The only good thing about it was that it gave her a chance to see Spock.


	6. Chapter 6

Consoling Christine Chapter Five

Chapter Five McCoy's Talk with Captain Kirk

It was late afternoon. The Enterprise orbited around Geneva Five. Tomorrow the crew would go down to the planet for a week of shore leave. Dr. McCoy and Captain James Kirk were both drinking Jack

Daniels in the Doctor's spacious quarters.

"Well, Bones, " Kirk remarked. "I guess you are ready for your date with the head nurse."

"Not in a thousand years, Jim," McCoy replied. "I see enough of that crying houndog in Sickbay. She is a good nurse but I only pity her. I really have a difficult time being around her. It's not that she is unattractive. She is just so socially awkward and dry. I feel like I am talking to a medical encyclopedia when I am around is weird to think she is best friends with Uhura. Now there is a beautiful woman. Spock is one damn lucky fellow."

"So I see you are in love with our gorgeous communications officer. I used to love her but I gave up when I found out she was attached to Spock. And she really gave me a rough time. I consider myself lucky to be her friend."

"What does she see in that green-blooded iceberg? God Jim I wish she would give me a chance. I don't think Spock is romantic with her at all. I had to tell him to give her roses on her birthday. I gave her carnations myself. She is one damn fine woman. Have you heard her sing, Jim? We are going to have a duet together for the spring concert. She sings like a flute. Just pure poetry. And she is so dark and exotically beautiful. She probably would never consider me at all. I'm just a dried up old country doctor, a has been divorced coward."

"Bones, some of the women on this ship find you attractive. I heard Janice talking about dating you. The female engineer Lieutenant Duarte also likes you. You are not that old. Why don't you give one of them a chance?"

"I will definitely think about it Jim. I have to get through this date with Christine first. I can honestly say that I am not the joke that she is. It is kind of a shame. Maybe I can get M'Benga to date her. He seems to be friends with her. Anyway at least I will get to talk to Uhura and Spock so it might not be that unpleasant."

"I am sure you will get through this okay with that dry wit of yours, Bones. And after this date with Christine is over I will talk to Janice about hooking up with you."

"Thanks, Jim. Let's go to the Officers' Mess and have dinner. I will not think about that date until I have to.

The two officers went down to the mess hall for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Consoling Christine Chapter 6

Chapter Six The Date on Geneva Five

Christine had a counseling appointment with Ship's counselor T'Resa Franco the day before the double date with McCoy. She had just returned from her shopping trip with Uhura. Tomorrow she was planning to get her hair cut.

The half Vulcan counselor welcomed Christine into her office. She had auburn hair, green eyes, upswept eyebrows and pointed ears. She was Spock's first cousin. Her mother was Sarek's sister and like Spock's father she had married a human. T'Resa had been raised on earth so she was more emotional than Spock but she showed some of the logic of Vulcans especially when dealing with her patients.

After greeting Christine, she asked the nurse about her social life. "I hear you are going on a date with our Chief Medical Officer, "T'Resa remarked. "Did he ask you out? How do you feel about that?"

"Dr. Franco, I hate it. It is another one of those disasterous double dates that Uhura arranged for me. She had Mr. Spock talk to Dr. McCoy to get him to ask me out. Last month she did the same with the Captain."

"I think you should be pleased that you have a friend that cares about you. And it is nice that Mr. Spock is helping you out too."

"Dr. Franco a lot of the men do not want to date me. I am not attractive enough to them."

"Dr. Franco a lot of the men do not want to date me. I am not attractive enough to them."

T'Resa raised an eyebrow. "You are too depressed, Miss Chapel. I think losing your parents and breaking up with your fiance have caused you to think less of yourself. You need time to sort out your feelings before you embark on a serious relationship."

" I agree but going on these disasterous dates makes me even more depressed."

"Then you should tell Uhura not to arrange them or at least be selective in the ones you accept. Besides aren't you friends with Doctor McCoy? Look on this as an evening out with a friend and maybe it will not seem so appalling to you."

"Yes, I suppose I can do that."

"Anyway after this date why don't you arrange outings with men that are your friends? Maybe you can do martial arts with Sulu or play chess one to one with other men in the club. I also know that Dr, M'Benga likes you. He has come to me about asking you out. So you see Christine you are wrong when you say men do not like you. My cousin Spock also speaks highly of you. He often says you are one of the most intelligent women he has ever met."

"Yes, I will think about that. Maybe I will try to talk to Dr. M'Benga at lunch. Thank you Dr. Franco."

T'Resa had noticed that Christine's eyes had widened in surprise and sparkled with happiness when she mentioned what Spock had said about her. The counselor correctly guessed that Christine was in love with Spock. Maybe her feelings for Spock were preventing her from enjoying a relationship with another man. Another problem we will have to work on, the counselor mused. I hope Dr. M'Benga asks her out.

Christine went down to the planet surface to get her hair done. It was fixed into a pixie cut. She grinned and liked it. She looked like a tall hobbit. She also had a lemon rinse put on her hair. It shined to a golden blonde. She spent the rest of the day getting ready. She looked around the room. A Stuffed Gimli the Dwarf doll lay on her bed. She had dragon figurines on her computer desk. She also had a picture of herself dressed as Eowyn at a fantasy convention. She looked at her Medical Student of the Year Award and her Grand Chest Master Certificate. No wonder everyone thinks you are a nerd. You definitley are. She could certainly see why Spock and even Bones preferred the classic sophisticated Uhura. How could she possibly measure up to her best friend? She thought about canceling the date. Her throat hurt and her arms and legs had a prickly burning feeling. Her face felt warm. She took some ibuprofen. She did not really want to cancel the date. She had to get it over with.

Dr. McCoy and Spock met Uhura and Christine at the Golden Lamp a restaurant on the planet that specialized in Earth Mediterranean cuisine. McCoy was dressed in a dark blue shirt and black jeans. They hugged his short stocky frame. Spock was dressed in a black Vulcan tunic and black pants. The Vulcan tunic was highlighted by a black cloak. Uhura had on a beautiful red and yellow caftan with a black sash tied around the waist. Her hair was clipped back with a red bow and cascaded down her back in a black mane. Christine had a silver and blue caftan with long sleeves. A blue sash was tied around her waist. Her blonde hair shined like a gold cap on her head.

McCoy whistled. "Ladies you looook beauutiful," he beamed. "Uhura, like a beauty she walks in the night." He did not say anything to Christine but took her arm.

Spock looked at both women and felt he had to say something. He did no like the way the doctor was treating Christine. "Uhura you look beautiful as always. Christine I love your hair and dress. You are quite aestically pleasing. Yes very stunning, indeed. Let's go into the restaurant."

Uhura took Spock's arm but was mortified. She did not like the way Spock was gazing at Christine. So she looked at the doctor and found to her surprise he was breathtakingly handsome. Well two could play this game. "Spock you look handsome. Dr. McCoy you should wear jeans more often. They hug your body just right."

"Why thank you Miss Uhura. And you can call me Leonard when we are not on duty. In fact I would like you to."

The four entered the restaurant and were seated at their table.

A waitress came to take their orders. Dr. McCoy looked at Christine. "Hey Chris how would you like to split a big shiskabob?"

"No, thanks Leonard, "Christine replied. "I eat vegetarian. I think I will have eggplant and felafel."

"Well, would you like a drink, Christine?"

"Not tonight Leonard. I think I will just have herbal tea. My stomach feels kind of queasy."

"What is the matter, Chris? You can't handle meat and you don't want a drink tonight? Do you happen to have green blood and pointed ears? No wonder you like elves. Maybe you are one like our alien friend here."

Spock threw down his menu and glared at the doctor. "It is not necessary for you to make fun of Miss Chapel. She is your friend and colleague , doctor. I will not have it."he snapped.

"Spock it's only a joke." Uhura sought to mollify. "I am sure Leonard did not mean anything by it. You don't have to get so emotional. Let's order." Spock glared at her but ordered a vegetarian dish. Uhura ordered shiskabob like the doctor. Leonard stared back at Uhura thankfully and she looked back at him. His blue eyes were breathtaking. Why hadn't she noticed them before?

The waitress brought pita bread and humus. As they were eating, Christine tried to start a conversation.

"Talos Ten was an interesting planet. The Bolian colonists are trying to develop it. They are using hydroponics.. It is too bad they had the epidemic but I am sure the medical supplies will bring it under control. In fact when I was down there I noticed___"

Uhura kicked Christine under the table. "Must you talk shop? Spock and I are not interested in alien diseases, Chris." she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Actually, Talos Ten was an interesting planet. Miss Chapel consulted with their doctors and was able to bring down enough viral medication to stem the epidemic, " Spock stated. "She would make a fine doctor, don't you think?"

"Spuuock, I am shore she would but I see her all day and I do not want to spend my evening talking about medicine, "Dr. McCoy slurred. He was getting drunker by the minute. He gulped down another shot of Wild Turkey Bourbon.

"Leonard and I are doing a duet for the upcoming Spring concert. We are going to sing an ancient 20th Century song 'I Will AlWays Love You'"Uhura remarked. " McCoy why don't we get up on the stage and sing it?" Uhura grabbed McCoy by the hand and they leaped to the stage. They belted out the song together. Strangely enough the singing seemed to sober up McCoy. In fact his voice melded nicely with Uhura's. They looked into each other eyes adoringly as they sang the duet. It seemed like they were a couple in love. The magnetism between them was not lost on Spock and Christine. Uhura felt the attraction between them as well. Strangely she did not want Christine to kiss Leonard. She dreamed of kissing those dreamy Georgian lips herself. All too soon the magic was at an end. They finished their song to thunderous applause and joined Spock and Christine at their table.

Again Christine tried to start a conversation. "Spock discovered a new comet near the Talosian system. He showed it to me on the science monitor and I helped take some readings on it."

McCoy glared at Christine. "Why do you always have to talk science, Chris? We hear enough about astronomy on the bridge. No wonder half the men on the ship think you are a dull nerd. You are absolutely boring."

Christine looked at her superior but shot back. "Leonard you are absolutely drunk and red-faced. In fact you look like Gimli the Dwarf from the Lord of the Rings."

Spock almost wanted to laugh. He loved the fire that sparkled in the blue eyes. Her anger made her more beautiful. He remembered how she had ordered him back to bed in Sickbay. She was a strong and worthy woman.

McCoy gulped some more bourbon and turned back to Christine. "You really have a sparkling personality Chris. In fact you have the charm and sterility of a jenny mule. And if you want to talk about the Lord of the Rings you remind me of one of the Orcs of Mordor."

Uhura looked complacently at McCoy. "Leonard, I believe you have had enough alcohol for tonight. You might want to save some room in your stomach for dinner. Why the waitress is bringing our plates now." The waitress set down their dinner plates.

"Beautiful lady, your wish is my command." McCoy got up and bowed to Uhura. Then he turned to his own date.

"Chris, you need to take some lessons from Uhura. She knows how to attract a man." McCoy remarked. Christine's face fell. She turned red and looked down at her food.

Spock wanted to break the doctor's neck. He had been putting down Christine all evening. His heart went out to her. "Doctor, every woman has qualities that make her attractive. There is beauty in diversity. And Miss Chapel has a unique beauty of her own." The half-Vulcan stated. Christine threw a grateful look in his direction. His warm black eyes met hers.

"We should start eating" Uhura said. They ate their meal in silence. Finally the waitress asked them if they wanted to order dessert. They ordered baklava. The doctor ordered more bourbon.

"Leonard, you are drinking way too much," Christine stated.

Dr. McCoy glared at her. "You are only my colleague and you are not my mother. In fact I wonder why I am on this farce of a date with you. Forgive me, Christine but I can never love you or think of you romantically. I am sorry." McCoy stood up and turned to Uhura.

"Uhura, I have loved you for a long time more than you will ever know. I love your intelligence. You are a strong beautiful woman. I like your anger and your feistyness. I admire the way you put up with Spock. I am not a subtle man but I am an honest one. I have not even felt this way about my wife. I will tell you this. I do not think Spock is in love with you anymore. Have you seen the way he and Christine look at each other? I believe they are falling in love. And when we were singing did you not feel the attraction? I know you feel something for me too. And darlin' I can give you all the romanticlove you want the kind that the green blooded pointy eared hobgoblin cannot give you. If you do still love him you would not be attracted to me. Anyway I am too tired to put up with this pretense any longer. I am going. If you want my love Uhura, you know where to find me."He got up and left the restaurant.

Uhura looked at Spock. "I am sorry Spock but Leonard is right. I think I do love him. Leonard wait."

She ran after the departing doctor.

Christine looked at Spock. His eyes were unreadable. She put a hand on his arm. " I do not see how Uhura could leave you. You are the most wonderful man I have ever known. I need to go now, Spock. I will see you tomorrow in the science lab." Her face turned red at these words. What a stupid lovesick fool she was. Spock was probably mortified. She quickly got up and then she was gone.

Spock left the restaurant and walked along the beach. He had paid for the check but that did not bother had lost Uhura but amazingly he did not feel bad about it. It was almost a relief. He began to think she really belonged with the doctor. He thought about Christine and decided to look for her. He realized that he truly loved her but she probably did not believe that he could possibly love her. He wanted to find her and tell her. He had checked with the ship to make sure she had beamed aboard but she had not reported back. Maybe she went somewhere alone to think especially along the beach. She often craved solitude like he did. He thought they were so much alike. Maybe they were meant to be together. She might really be feeling unhappy because she was so blatantly rejected by McCoy. What if she did something desperate? He had to find her.


	8. Chapter 8

Consoling Christine

Chapter Seven Changing Partners

Dr. McCoy beamed aboard the Enterprise and went to his quarters. He took a sonic shower and swallowed a pill to get rid of his hangover. He had just put on his pajamas when the chime on his door rang.

"Come," he said wearily. He thought it was Jim or Christine but his eyes widened in surprise when Uhura walked in. She was dressed in an arresting black negligee and she was carrying a tote.

"Uhura, what are you doing here?" the doctor asked.

"I thought about what you said Leonard and I believe you are right. I have been attracted to you for a long time. You have always been kind and considerate to me. And by the way thank you for the carnations. I know you got Spock to buy me the roses. You know what it takes to make a girl happy. Spock does not have that talent."

"Hey sugar, that is the way a Southern Gentleman acts. I have always loved you Uhura. You are vital and interesting. I like the way you handle Jim. You were also very kind and gentle with Spock. You have iron and velvet. Or should I say you have gentle steel my dear? It is a quality that should be cherished."

McCoy closed the distance between them, He put his arms around Uhura and met her lips in a lingering kiss. The couple took along time to break apart.

"You know we have until 0700 in the morning to spend some time together, Uhura. What do you say?"

"I thought you would never ask." Uhura replied. McCoy led her to the sleeping alcove. He removed the negilgee and they made love. They spent the night together. For Uhura it was the sweetest of moments. McCoy was a tender lover. He only thought of her pleasure.

When Spock went to the beach it started to rain. By the time he arrived at the shore the rain was coming down heavy and hard. Spock walked along the sand and saw a wet bedraggled figure in a blue dress staring out at the ocean. As Spock watched anxiously, Christine started walking toward the waves.

Christine's heart was broken. She could not stand McCoy's rejection. He was right. She had to take lessons from Uhura but there was no way she could be like her best friend. She wondered how Spock felt. There was no way he could possibly love her. Who would want to go with an awkard nerd like her after being the consort of an African goddess? Roger did not love her either. Men only thought of her as a guy. She was tired of waiting to find the right man. M'Benga would probably reject her too. She would be unhappy for the rest of her life. She was also coming down with the flu. She felt it now. Maybe it would be better to drown herself in the ocean. She started walking intently.

She did not hear anyone coming behind her. She was about to step into the ocean when a powerful hand locked onto her arm and pulled her back. She turned around and faced Spock. She pulled her arm away from him and started to run toward the waves. He grabbed her by the wrists and turned her around to face him.

His black eyes were filled with concern. "What are you doing, Christine? We need to get back to the ship. It is not good to go swimming during a rain storm." His hands moved to her shoulders and he gripped them tried to push him away but he would not let her she hit his chest with her fists. "Let me die, let me die." She collapsed on the ground at his feet and sobbed. He knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her face next to his chest. He held her for a while." I don't belong anywhere, Spock. Men find me stupid and unattractive", she cried.

"That is not true. I find you very attractive and you are most intelligent." Christine broke away from him.

"I am sorry for crying, Spock," she apologized. "I am all right. We can beam back to the ship now."

They both stood up.

"You are not all right. I am afraid you are hypothermic. And you are in no shape to be by yourself. I am taking you back to the ship and back to my quarters. There will be no argument. " He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. He put one arm around her shoulders. He took out his communicator and ordered the transporter room to beam them up. Then he picked her up and carried her in his arms all of the way to his quarters.

When they arrived in his room he helped her remove her wet clothes and made her take a hot sonic shower. He put her clothing into the laundry then had her dress in a black Starfleet regulation T-shirt and black boxers. After that he put Christine to bed. She quickly fell asleep. Spock got into bed beside her.

A few hours later Spock awoke to a piercing scream. Christine was in the throes of a nightmare. She was thrashing around and muttering incoherently in her sleep. The Klingons were after her. They had killed her parents and now they were going to get her. She had to stop running from them.

Warm gentle arms held her and a soothing voice murmered in her ear. She woke up and looked into Spock's eyes. She felt him holding her and she placed her head agianst his chest. His arms tightened around her. She felt hot and feverish but she was safe.

"Spock, I love you," she said. "I feel so safe with you." She had her arms his waist."I cherish you and love you Christine, " Spock replied. They held each other for a while until she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Consoling Christine

Chapter Eight Bolian Flu

Christine's fever spiked during the night. Spock felt her forehead. Her body was as warm as his and her face was drenched with sweat. Spock suspected that she must have caught the Bolian flu. He was very concerned. If she did not get medical attention soon the flu might be fatal. He wrapped her in a blanket and carried her to Sickbay. Dr. McCoy balled him out for not bringing her there sooner.

"I hope we are not too late." the doctor stated. She was rushed to a biobed and given fluids and antibiotics through an IV.

Christine did not wake up for several hours. Bones was concerned. It seemed she did nor want to live. She was giving up and not fighting the disease. McCoy took her hand and tried to talk to her. He apologized for the way he treated her. He told her she was a good nurse and that she was needed on the ship. Uhura came by and left a card. Even the captain came to see how she was doing. Sulu and Dr. M'Benga visited her too. Dr. McCoy finally called Spock. Maybe a mind meld would help.

Spock was very concerned. He sat by the biobed and put a hand on her cheek. "Christine," he stated. " we all need you. You are irreplacable. The Captain, Sulu, Dr. McCoy, and Uhura value you as a friend. You are good for your patients. You are not boring at all Christine. You have a logical scientific mind. It would be a shame to not let that continue. And I love you Christine. Something would be missing from my life if you were not here. We all need you. Please join us. I want you to feel well. I want you to feel whole. I hope I have helped you. When you wake up you will remember. Remember! Remember everything I have said." He then went back to the bridge.

Christine dreamed about Spock. He seemed to be leading her along a road. Some people stopped by and tried to stop Christine but she kept following Spock. Sometimes people made fun of her. Other times they stopped to wish her well. Spock kept guiding her. He always turned around to see if she was following him. He even told her that he loved her. He kept trying to tell her to remember. Remember what?

Christine woke up. Spock was sitting by her bed with his fingers steepled. She stared at him and he came to the bed and sat beside her. He took her in his arms.

"I am glad you are awake my t'hy'la," he said in a gentle voice. Christine put her arms around him as he held her. She nestled her head against his shoulder. "I love you Spock," she told him. Then he gave

her a gentle kiss. They held each other for a while until she fell asleep.

The next day both Spock and T'Resa came to see Christine. She was slowly recovering from the flu and would be back on duty in a few days. Christine felt a little apprehensive. Why was T'Resa here?

Spock spoke first. "Christine, I brought my cousin here because I am very concerned about you. You attempted to commit suicide by drowning yourself in the ocean. It was completely illogical."

Christine twisted her hands. She felt like she was going to cry. Maybe Spock did not really love her.

She looked at T'Resa and Spock. She bit her lip to keep from crying.

"I had the flu, Spock. I was not myself. Surely you can understand that. I really do not want to talk about this." Christine looked down at her hands.

"We need to work this out, Christine. I am your commanding officer. You are an asset to the Enterprise. These feelings may interfere with your professional duties."

"Is that all I am to you, Spock? Just the nurse on the Enterprise? Do I mean nothing more to you than that?" Christine felt her voice growing louder. Spock had only told her he loved her to save her life.

Did Vulcans lie too?

"Christine, It is hard for me to express my feelings. You mean a great deal to me. Please talk to T'Resa. We both want to know what is bothering you."

"Spock cares a great deal about you Christine, " T'Resa stated. " Anything he tells you is the truth."

"And doing away with yourself is not normal. Why did you feel so desperate? We need to know. You must get rid of these feelings if you are going to have a healthy relationship with anyone."

So Christine told of her feelings of hopelessness when McCoy had told Uhura he loved her. She could not possibly believe anyone could be interested in her with all of the rejection she had received. When she had stared out at the ocean she felt hopeless. How could any man love her? Would she ever find any happiness? She ran away because she felt bad that Spock had lost Uhura and she did not want Spock to reject her too. She was such a nerd and she was sick of being made fun of.

"Christine, there is nothing wrong with you. You do not need a man to make you feel worthy," T'Resa

counseled. " you have to believe you have a lot ot offer which you do. You have a lot of friends here on the ship. Uhura, M'Benga, Sulu, and even McCoy were worried about you. The Captain came to see you too. Only you can have the confidence to make yourself feel worthy. No one can do that for you. You might be a little awkward but you are very intelligent. I can help you with social skills but no one can make you feel worthy. You have to believe that yourself. So you need to take some time to work this out. In the meantime, I think you and my cousin need to sort things out. I will be around if you need me, Christine. Goodbye, Spock." T'Resa then left Sickbay.

"Spock, I am sorry I told you that I loved you. I was sick and feverish." Christine said this hesitantly. She could not look at Spock. Then she started to cry.

"Christine, look at me! You can be most irritating! Did you not speak the truth when you told me you loved me?" Spock spoke to her in a terse tone.

Christine looked up at the soft black eyes. "Yes, I was telling the truth, Spock. I really do love you just as you are."

Spock came over to her. He sat on the bed and took her hands. "I love you, too Christine. I think I have loved you for along time. And you are worthy t'hy'la. I want you to believe that yourself. I would feel lost if you were gone. I have lost much already. I do not want to lose you." He pulled her into his arms and wiped away her tears. Then he kissed her.

Christine managed to get well. She went to a few more counseling sessions with T'Resa. With her friends support and Spock's love she was able to gain confidence and her soul healed. Spock for his part felt the hole left by the death of his mother close. He knew that Christine was his only love. Their time together was ordained in the stars.

FIN


End file.
